Lex Luthor
History Lex Luthor: 1970 - Present Alexander “Lex” Luthor was the only child born to billionaire parents, Lionel and Lillian Luthor. He was eight years old when his father took him with him to a tour on one of LuthorCorp’s real estate investments in Smallville, Kansas. While his father was interested in the details of the property he had purchased, Lex wandered off into a cornfield. On that very day, Smallville was struck by meteor shower and Lex happened to be caught in an explosion when a volatile meteor struck the cornfield he was standing in. When his father found him, Lex was catatonic and had lost his hair, but he survived which was more fortunate than many other that day. Lex would recover, though he was often bullied in school due to his baldness. Blah, blah, blah, his father was a jerk, his mother died of leukemia, and Lex was kicked out of three different colleges for his reckless behavior. Frustrated with his son, Lionel Luthor sent Lex to run the Smallville Fertilizer Plant as a last resort for Lex to prove himself. On his first day in Smallville, Lex hit fifteen year old Clark Kent with his sports car, sending both Lex and Clark into a river. Lex was knocked out and Clark saved the trust fund kid’s life. When Lex regained consciousness, he was reminded of the last time he was in Smallville and had nearly died but somehow survived. Lex convinced himself it was a sign from God that he was meant for something greater. Lex became friends with Clark Kent, though partially due to Lex’s own curiosities about how Clark survived the accident. Lex turned a profit at the fertilizer plant, blah, blah, blah, paid for Clark’s tuition to Metropolis University, yadda-yadda. I’m pretty sure he then killed his own father due to a disagreement about the future of LuthorCorp, blah, blah, blah, and then Lex became the most outspoken opponent against the Justice League. Or at least he used to be. Since being sworn in to the office of the United States Presidency, Lex has become very interested in the Justice League, claiming that he seeks to use his influence to swell the ranks of the Justice League. Maybe he’s just trying to get on our good side or maybe he’s got something more nefarious in mind. Ugh… I still want to move to Canada.Oracle Files: Lex Luthor Powers and Abilities Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * In E27, the general population don't know about Lex Luthor's criminal activities, he is regarded as a respected bussiness person, and now the president of the United States; even though Superman and most of the Justice League suspects he has been involved in many evil deeds. He is the financial backer of the Legion of Doom, and a member of The Light, two criminal organizations, but the heroes of Earth don't know about it. However Gorilla Grodd Oracle File indicates he withdrawed his support. * Before running for president, Lex put Talia al Ghul in charge of LuthorCorp, under the guise of Miranda Tate. * One of President Luthor's inititiatives is the creation of the Advena Legion. * Lex owns a castle in Vlatava. Count Werner Zytle let him buy some Vlatavan real estate for a generous contribution to Zytle's coffers. * Oracle Files: Brainiac reveals he might have cancer because of his exposure to Kryptonite. * As President, Luthor has championed universal healthcare, justice reform (including no longer enforcing federal bans on recreational and medicinal uses of marijuana), and extensive immigration (including extraterrestrial immigration) reform. He has also championed the second amendment, the rights of corporations, and slashed defense spending by considerable margins. He holds a 85% public approval rating. Notes * In E27 Lex company it's called LuthorCorp instead of LexCorp simply because Roy thinks the name "LexCorp" is silly. Not many people name their Fortune 500 Companies after their first name. Links and References * Appearances of Lex Luthor * Character Gallery: Lex Luthor Category:Villains